mint
by lola.tama.7
Summary: cerita naruto dan naruko kakak adik yang mana narutonya sister complex huh...gmnaya nasib naruko yang harus berursan dengan tingkah laku adiknyayng saru ini saat naruto menyamar jadi cewe buwat jemput naruko balik lagi ke suna...? new chap is cooming
1. Chapter 1

Mint-na bokura we are twins

Seluruh karakter naruto pastinya punya masashi kishimoto

Rated:t jha lha gak berani macem-macem

Genre:romance,famili,&friend ship

Warning:typo,gaje,yaoi,abal,dll

Bagi yang menghatapkan lemon silahkan angkat kaki dari fic tama

Sinopsis:

bagaimana jadinya kalau naruto termasuk salah satu sister coplex dia rela sekamar dengan cewe dan nyamar jadi cewe buat bela-belain bawa naruko pulang ke konoha dangak sekolah lagi di asrama suna

hm….kenapa ya naruko sampe sekolah di asrama suna..?dan gimana kisahnya sasuke yang naksir naruto (versi cewe)…ok klo gitu kita langsumh aja ke TKP

don`t like…!,don`t read..!,and exit NOW

yang gak baca sinopsis berarti BUTA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

didepan sekolah sekaligus asrama konoha high school berdirilah seorang gadis (jejadian)

dengan mata bewarna biru safrin rambut kuning secercah mentari (yang pastinya wig)

dengan seragam blazer khas konoha high school

"aku akan membawa-mu puang ke suna apapun yang terjadi apaun itu"

Ucap naruto sambil mengobarkan semangat masa muda

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GREK…..suara pintu kelas XII-2B di buka dengan sedikit kasar oleh kakashi sensei

"tenang-tenang,maaf hari ini saya terlambat masuk karena….."

"menolong nenek-nenek yang tersesat"

"memebantu ibu hamil yang mau melahirkan"

"atau membantu anjing yang tersesat lagi"

potong para murid konoha high school yang sudah hapal kebiasaan sensei mereka satu ini

"tidak-tidak kali ini saya membawa murid pindahan dari suna high school"

Deg tiba-tiba perasan naruko jadi tidak enak `aku fikir ini bukan firasat yang baik`batin naruko

"uzumaki-san silahkan masuk"

Ucap kakashi sensei mempersilahkan murid baru yang sudah menunggu agak lama

"wahaaaaaaaaa….cantik sekali"

"hiyaaaaaaa…bikin iri"

"hey dia mirip naruko…"

"iya mirip naruko….."

"apa jangan-jangan mereka saudara kembar"

"mungkin yang kaumaksud saudari…"

Begitu riuhnya suasana kelas setelah naruto memasuki kelas

"tenang-tenag naruto ini adalah saudari kembar naruko"

BRAK…suara naruko menggrebak meja hingga jadi pusat perhatian di kelas

"hai naruko lama tak jumpa…"

Sapa naruto tak lupa dengan senyum manis wanita yang tetu sajadibuat-buat

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTOOOO…"

Amuk naruko sambil memegang kerah baju naruto..

Skip time:waktu istirahat di belakang sekolah

"nah sekarang jelaskan (mumpung sepi)"

"aku kan Cuma nyusul kamu apa yang salah..?"

"AKU TAU TAPI KAMU KAN LAKI….."

"ssssst…..jangan keras-keras ntar ada yang denger"

Ucap naruto panic sambil membekam mulut naruko

"apa yang kaulakukan bodoh kamu itukan adik laki-laki ku kenapa bias jadi perempuan gini…"

Kata naruko sambil menepis tangan naruto kasar

"aku hanya mau menjemputmu kembali kekonoha…,lagi pula kenapa susuah-susahsekolah asrama kalu bisa sekolah di suna dan tingal di rumah"

Kata naruto penasaran

"ya kenapa juga harus menyamar jadi perempuan bodoh"

Ucap naruko tak kalah penasan…

"karena kamar asrama putra disini penuh…."

Jawab naruto enteng

"dan apalagi dandanan mu itu..."

Tanya naruko dengan tatapan jijik dan mengejek

"he…he…he…..cantik bukan aku sengaja memesan wig model rambutmu,dan untuk urusan rok akusudah memakai celana ketat kalau"ada yang sengaja menengok ke bawah rok-ku,dan untuk urusan dada aku memakai bra busa yamh walau aku mengabilnya dari kamar lamamu biar menonjol sedikit yangpenting ada"

BLETAK…naruko memukul kepala naruto paka bakiak yang entah dari mana asalnya (author sendiri gak tau dai mana)

"dasar mesum berani-beraninya kamu mengacak-acak kamar ku….cih cepat atau lambat kamu akan ketauan juga,kalau tidak karma capek karma menyamar pasti karma ketahuan….weeek"

Ejek naruko sambil berlari meninggalkan naruto

"cih…aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawamu pulang naruko APAPUN"

Ucap naruto sambil menyeringai…

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga…..

He…he..he…untuk itu tolong ripiu-ny ya….

Sori gak bisa bagus-bagus dan panjang-panjang karma tama juga masi baruuntuk itu mohon saran,kesan,pesan,kelebihan,dan kekurangannya ya….(=^_^=) 


	2. Chapter 2

Mint-na bokura we are twins

Seluruh karakter naruto pastinya punya masashi kishimoto

Rated:T jha lha gak berani macem-macem

Genre:romance,famili,&friend ship

Warning:typo,gaje,yaoi,abal,yuri,dll

Bagi yang menghatapkan lemon silahkan angkat kaki dari fic tama

Sinopsis:

bagaimana jadinya kalau naruto termasuk salah satu sister coplex dia rela sekamar dengan cewe dan nyamar jadi cewe buat bela-belain bawa naruko pulang ke konoha dan gak sekolah lagi di asrama suna

hm….kenapa ya naruko sampe sekolah di asrama suna..?dan gimana kisahnya sasuke yang naksir naruto (versi cewe)…ok klo gitu kita langsumh aja ke TKP

don`t like…!,don`t read..!,and exit NOW

yang gak baca sinopsis berarti BUTA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Didalam sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang dan tidak terlalu besar seorang gadis (jejadian) sedang berberes di kamarnya

Dok…dok…dok…suara ketukanpintu mengintrupsi pekerjaannya

"ya masuk…"

"bagaimana naruto beberesnya….?"

"ya….selesai…"

Jawab naruto singkat

"oh ya perkenalkan ini ino teman sekamarku…."

Ucap naruko memperkenalkan teman sekamarnya

"hai…salam kenal aku ino…."

Sapa ino ramah sambil tersenyum manis

"ah iya…aku uzumaki naruto…salam kenal…."

"on ya naruto mna teman sekamar mu…?"

Tanya naruko heran

"aku tidak tahu sejak pagi aku tidak melihatnya…?"

Jawab naruto tak kalah herannya

"aku dengar-dengar nama teman sekamar mu itu nama nya haruno sakura"

"OH….."

Si kembar uzumaki hanya bias ber-oh ria

"dan aku dengar-dengar sakura kabarnya bepacaran dengan om-om lho…"

Pernyataan dari ino tersebut sukses membuat duo uzumaki bergidik ngeri sambil memeluk satu sama lain

"ah….sudah lha naruko naruto itu mungkin Cuma gossip saja.."

Jawab ino berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya dan saudari kembar sahabat-nya ini

"tapi tetap saja ngeri ino…"

Jawab naruto sakarstik

"ha…ha…ha…sudah dulu ya aku mau ke luar"

Ino menjawab santai sambil melenggang keluar kamar baru naruto

Setelah ino keluar keheningan pun terjadi…,setelah beberapa menit akhirnya acara beres-beres naruto pun selesai

"jadi kenapa kau pindah ke sini naruto…"

"seharusnya itu kalimatku nee-chan…"

Deg…naruko pun termenung dan akhirnya bergelut dalam ingatanya sendiri

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flas back on…..:

"yey….."

Seru naruto girang

"jadi kami boleh ikut nih tou-san ke hawai…?"

Tanya naruko cemas

"iya kalian boleh ikut,lagi pula pekerjaan tou-san tak terlalu banyak dan masi bisa menemani kalian bermain di sana"

Jawab minato mantap

"kalo begitu biarkan mereka berdua untuk berkemas…."

Kata khusina pelan yang sudah tau hal apa yang membuat naruko cemas,setelah yakin tou-san dan ka-san nya keluar akhirnya naruto berani bertanya mengapa naruko terlihat cemas

"ada apa…?,kenapa kau terlihat begitu cemas naruko…?"

"em….sebenarnya begini naruto…,aku tidak bisa ikut ke hawai…."

"APA…..,kenapa begitu…?

"karena aku ada pertandingan basket…."

"batalkan saja kan beres…"

"tidak bisa begitu naruto itu namanya tidak bertanggung jawab dan lagi pula aku kan ketua klub basket"

"jadi bagai mana donk…?

Tanya naruto dengan wajah memelas

"hm…begini saja,kalau aku kalah aku akan menyusul tapi jika tidak aku akan lanjut pertandingan…,bagaimana…?"

"baiklah…,tapi janji ya…?"

"iya…"

"kalau begitu dikalah-kalahin aja.."

BLETAK…ciuman manis dari bakiak bertengger manis di kepala naruto (dan sialnya lagi author gak tau dari mana asal bakiak itu)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DI HAWAI

`kenapa naruko tidak menyusul juga ya…..?`batin naruto menerawang`apa jangan-jangan menang terus…wah hebat donk`

DI TEMPAT LAIN

"hah…sudah kalah jatuh pula sialnya hidupku…."

Keluh naruko kesal….

"kau tidak apa-apa"

Suara bariton berat nan lembut memecahkan konsentrasi narukountuk merutuki nasipnya…

"a…ti..ti...tidak a..a..apa-apa kok…?"

Suara naruko tergagap-gagap karena melihat ketampanan dari pria bermata hitam kelam berambut agak panjang dan diikat rapih serta dua garis melintang di sekitar hidungnya yang terlihat seperti keriput (?)

"apa kau bisa berdiri…"

Suara baritone itu kembali memecah lamunan naruko

"ah…i..iya bisa kok…"

YUT…tapi sepertinya kaki naruko berkehendak lain

"hm…tidak bisa ya…mari kubantu"

Ucap pria tersebut sembari menggendong naruko dan al-hasil akhirnya naruko berblusing-ria

DI UKS

"bagaimana kakimu apa sudah tida apa-apa…?"

"ah…iya dan terimakasih banyak"

"hm…baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi…"

"tunggu…sebelumnya siapa nama anda…?"

"itachi,uchiha itachi aku guru exkull basket di khs,dan kamu..?"

"mm….aku naruko,naruko uzumaki…"

Flas back of…:

"RUKO…RUKO…NAAARUUUKOOO…."

Suara cempreng naruto akhirnya membangunkan naruto dari lamunan indahya

"ah sudahlah itu tidak penting….."

Jawab naruko sambil meninggalkan kamar naruto,setelah nariko benar-benar menghilang akhirnya naruto bersuara

"cih….seperti aku tidak tau saja..,aku akan memastikan kau kembali bersamaku ke suna dan akan kusingkirkan siapa-pun yang telah membuatmu begini…"

T

B

C

Ok untuk kedepan maaf ya kalo tama agak lama nge-post nya karma tama juga masi smk….gomen…dan mohon ripiu-mya lagi ya…

Akhirnya selesai juga…..

He…he..he…untuk itu tolong ripiu-ny ya….

Sori gak bisa bagus-bagus dan panjang-panjang karma tama juga masi baruuntuk itu mohon saran,kesan,pesan,kelebihan,dan kekurangannya ya….(=^_^=)


	3. Chapter 3

Mint-na bokura we are twins

Seluruh karakter naruto pastinya punya masashi kishimoto

Rated:T jha lha gak berani macem-macem

Genre:romance,famili,&friend ship

Warning:typo,gaje,yaoi,abal,dll

Bagi yang menghatapkan lemon silahkan angkat kaki dari fic tama

Sinopsis:

bagaimana jadinya kalau naruto termasuk salah satu sister coplex dia rela sekamar dengan cewe dan nyamar jadi cewe buat bela-belain bawa naruko pulang ke suna dangak sekolah lagi di asrama konoha

hm….kenapa ya naruko sampe sekolah di asrama suna..?dan gimana kisahnya sasuke yang naksir naruto (versi cewe)…ok klo gitu kita langsumh aja ke TKP

don`t like…!,don`t read..!,and exit NOW

yang gak baca sinopsis berarti BUTA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di GEDUNG OLAHRAGA

Dung…dung…dung…suara riuh dari para pemain basket di gedung olahraga

`duh gimana nih kalo gini terus aku gak akan bisa ngawasin naruko kalo aku ikut klub basket nanti wig ku lepas kalo nggak…`

"hei kau kalo mau nonton dari lantai atas saja"

Suara baritone itu sukses memebuat lamunan naruto buyar

"nonton…?"

Tanya naruto penasaran

"iya kalo kamu nonton dari sini bias kena bola DOBE"

CTAK…pernyataan tersebut sukses membuat dua urat kemarahan tercetak manis di jidat naruto

"dobe….?,lalu kau sendiri apa TEME"

Jawab naruto sengit dan berhasil membuat dead glare ala uchiha keluar

"sudah lah malas aku meladimu dobe…"

Potong sasuke kesal sebelum berhasil pergi jauh naruto bertanya pada sasuke (pastinya tanpa rasa maludan dosa ala naruto)

"ada apa…?"

Tanya sasuke bingung

"siapa sih yang paling popular disini…"

Tanya naruto bingung dan tanpa dosa lagi pastinya…

"kenapa tak kau tanya saja pada nee-chan mu itu"

Jawab sasuke sambil menunjuk naruko dan itachi yang sedang berlatih basket bersama kelompok basket putri yang lainnya dan benar saja hal itu dapat membuat hawa pembunuhan dapat keluar dari naruto hingga membuat sasuke ketakutan dan ingin pergi sebelum ditahan oleh naruto

"a…ada apa…?"

Jawab sasuke gagap (emang uchiha bias gagap ya…? #DUAK sebuah bola basket mendarat manis di jidat author)

"tolong bantu aku"

Kata naruto berhasil membuat sasuke tak berkutik lagi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di Tempat lain

"jadi bagamana apa sensei ada acara di hari minggu ini…..?"

Tanya naruko sedikit memaksakan diri

"hm….tidak memangnya ada apa…?"

Tanya itachi bingung

"ba..ba…bagaimana kalau hari minggu nanti kita ke…ke… game center…?"

"hm…baiklah kalau begitu…."

Jawaban itachipun berhasil membuat jutaan bunga berkembang di hati naruko tapi itu tak bertahan lama sampai….

"jangan lupa ajak anak klub basket yang lainnya ya…"

JGERRR…Intrupsi itachi berhasil membuat khayalan naruko berantakan bagai tersambar petir 7 hari 7 malam (duh lama banget itu ya…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di kelas

"teman-teman tolong dengarkan aku sebentar"

Intrupsi naruko sukses membuat semua teman-temannya berkumpul

"ada apa naruko"

Tanya ino teman sekamar sekaligu teman satu klub dan stu kelas itu,jangan lupa satu tempat tidur dan pakaian (ok abaikan 2 kalimat terakhir author)

"sensei itachi mengajak kita ke game center hari minngu ini bagai mana…"

"wah kayaknya seru tuh kalo gitu aku ikut deh…."

"na…na...ruto ma…maaf tapi kata kakashi sensei orang luar dilarang ikut"

(siapa yang ngomong gitu…?,buk itachi di tempeleng tama,plak tama di cium bakiak pemberian naruko)

"aku bukan orang luar kok,aku menejer basket putra…aku di kenalkan oleh sasuke"

Jawab naruko enteng dan berhasil membuat sang uchiha muda mendapat dead glare dari naruko

"apa….aku cuman mengenalkan dia saja kok…"

Jawab sasuke enteng

"dasar tukang ikut campur"

Celetuk naruko kasar,membuat sasuke kesal setengah mati

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skip time hari minggu di game center

"ok semuanya berjumlah 36 orang dan kembali ke sini dalam waktu 2 jam ok…"

Intrupsi itachi berhasil membuat semua murid takterkecuali si kembar uzumaki

"apa sih naruto main tarik-tarik aja…."

Kata naruko sambil menepis tangn naruto kasar

"aku cuman mau sama-sama kamu kok…lagi pula kamu udah ingkar janji sama aku,demi guru itu kamu ngingkarin janji kita dan…dan….'

hiks….hiks…hiks…setelah itu naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya

"otouto.."

Ucap naruko lirih dan bingung harus bagaimana jika naruto sudah menangis karna bagaimanapun juga naruko tidak dapat melihat naruto menangis

"hiks…hiks…sudah 5 tahun ne-chan tak memanggil ku begitu,kenapa hannya saat aku menangis nee-chan baru mau memanggil ku begitu…?"

(dasar kakak yang jahat,bletak sebuah ciuman bakiak bertengger manis di wajah tama kali ini)

"bukan begitu naruto tapi….'

"kenapa nee-chan..?"

"Karena nee-chan sayang dia dan juga kalau naruto sudah besar pasti naruto mengerti bagaimana rasa suka dan cinta itu dan juga…."

"sampai-sampai rela mengingkar janji yang nee-chan buat sendiri iya…?,kalau begitu aku BENCI YANG NAMANYA CINTA"

Teriak naruto sambil berlari dan meninggalkan naruko yang mematung,tak lama kemudian naruko pun berniat mencari naruto tetapi malah bertemu itachi dan

"uzumaki-san…"

"ah itachi sensei…."

"sendirian…?,bagaimana kalu bersamaku…?"

"hm….ba…ba…baiklah…."

`Maaf naruto bagaimanapun juga aku cinta dia`lirih naruko dalam hati

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di asrama pukul 10.00 pm

GREEK…..suara jendela terbuka berhasil membuat naruto hampir lompat dari meja belajarnya

"ah…kamu siapa.."

Tanya naruto heran….

"bukannya seharusnya itu pertanyaanku…?"

"a…a…aku menempati kamar ini seminggu yang lalu"

"ah aku lupa bahwa seminggu yang lalu aku dapat teman sekamar,kenalkan aku haruno sakura.."

Jawab sakura dingin

"ah…iya aku naruto,uzumaki naruto"

Jawab naruto kaku sambil kembali menghadap meja belajarnya

Ya semenjak kedatangan naruto sakura tak pernah pulang ke asrama karena melayat ke pemakaman ibunya yang sudah lama meninggal

Sebelum sempat berkata-kata naruto-pun kembalin keluar kamar sambil mimisan (kenapa ya…?)

`ke…ke…kelihatan`guman naruto gugup

"anak itu kenapa kan aku Cuma buka baju"

Guman sakura heran

Setelah beberapa menit naruto jalan-jalan di luar kamar dia bertemu naruko di cafe of khs (yaitu kafe yang berada di ruang lingkup khs

"naruto...sedang apa kau di sini...?"

Tanya naruko binggung

"hanya jalan-jalan saja nii-chan"

Jawab naruto dingin

"kau sendirian...?,boleh nii-chan temani...?"

Tanya naruko sedikit tidak yakin

"kenapa nii-chan tidak minta temani kakashi sensei saja...?"

Jawab naruto ketus

"tidak nii-chan berharap nii-chan hanya bisa akrab denganmu saja kalau dengan kakshi sensei mungkin hanya untuk cinta masa depan nii-chan saja naruto"

Jelas naruko berbohong`maafkan aku kami-sama aku telah membohongi naruto`batin naruko lirih

"hm...jadi..."

"maafkan nii-chan"

Mohon naruko

"baiklah kali ini aku maafkan tapi untuk lain kali jangan pernah panggil aku otouto-chan lagi

"iya...aku janji.."

Jawab naruko bersemangat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di ruang manajer basket

Kluk kaki naruto terasa mengijak sesuatu

"apa ini..?"

"itu umpan"

suara barithone sasuke berhasil mengagetkan naruto

"umpan…?"

"hn"

"apa itu..?"

(percuma naruto kau bertanya sampai ompong juga gak akan dijawab sama sasuke #di cidori)

"ikan palsu untuk umpan pancing"

"mancing kapan mancing lagi dan apa aku blh ikut..?"

"blh tapi jam 3 pagi besok mau….?"

"mau sih tapi apa kita gak sekolah"

"maka itu jam 3 pagi dobe biar jam 7 bisa balik lagi ke sini"

"huh…dasar teme aku kan cmn bertanya tapi baiklah aku ikut"

Akhirnya jawab naruto antusias dan bersemangat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di danau

"AH….."

Teriakan sasuke sukses membuat naruto bangun

"ada apa sih teme….?"

"ikan ku lepas"

Jawab sasuke ooc karna sangking kesalnya

"huh…?"

"sial…kalau tertangkap akan ku pepes ikan itu..?"

"memang boleh…?"

"iya…"

Sebelum sempat bertanya lagi tiba-tiba kail naruto ditarik

"JANGAN DITARIK….TARIK SEKARANG…PELAN-PELAN DOBE….TUNGGU BIAR KU AMBIL PAKE JALA"

(yah knpa gak dari tadi bos #di timpuk pancingan)

"wah hebat kau dapat ikan trouch coklat"

"aku dapat….YEH…."

Seru naruto kegirangan membuat sasuke ber-blusing ria

"eh…hebat..?"

"iya karna jarang ada orang dapat ikan itu"

"oh…kalo begitu aku bukan dobe dong"

"terserah kau sajalah baka"

"BA….KA…?,dasar TEME"

Begitulah pertengkaran itu berlangsung sampai pulang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di kelas jam istirahat

"teme kekanti yu~~~~"

Nada naruto sig a song

"hn"

Sontak jawaban sasuke membuat seluruh murid khs kaget bukan kepalang

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di kantin

"wah…..ternyata sasuke berbeda ya…"

"beda gimana..?"

"ku pikir kau orangnya dingin dan kaku ternyata sasuke hanagat dan bebas"

"ma…maaf"

"tidak perlu minta maaf aku lebih **_suka_** sasuke yang sepertiini kok"

Blusss sasuke ber-blusing ria lagi rupanya pemirsa **DIAM #**di timpuk sasuke pake mangkok

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(=^_^=)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di game center

"wah tumben teme kau mengajakku jalan-jalan"

"hn"

"hei teme itu ada photo stiker kita buat yu"

"tapi aku tidak pernah buat yang seperti itu dobe"

"sudahlah aku sering membuatnya dengan naruko kok jadi tenang saja"

"hn"

"hei teme tundukan sedikit wajah mu,dan lihat ke kamera jangan ke aku"

"hn"

"jangan hanya bilang `hn` saja dan lihat ke kamera jangan ke aku"

Sangking jengkel naruto menarik kepala sasuke berharap sasuke akan melihat ke arah kamera tapi mimpi hanya mimpi malah ciuman singkat yang didapat pada saat kamera sedang men-shoot mereka dan al-hasil keluarlah photo mereka yang sedang berciuman bersaam dengan naruto yang jatuh terduduk dengan tidak elitnya

"kau tau kan dobe...,bahwa aku suka kamu"

T

B

C

Hu~~~~~~~~

Benjol pala author gak tau dah berapa bakiak,alat pancing and mankok yang tenggelam di pala author…..

Dan udah panjang juga kan...he...he...he...butuh wak tu 3 hari buat ngetik sepanjang ini tapi beneran lho 3 hari gak boongan

Ok karma tama dah kelewat cape jadi gomen kalo kependekan and tolong ripiunya ya ja~~~~~


End file.
